Where My Future Lies
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley had tried to move on but for some reason she never could quite get over Randy; one night he shows up at her door...why? Please read and review :)


Haley had just gotten ready for bed she grabbed her laptop and was getting ready to Skype with her dad when she heard a knock at the door, rising from the bed she went to the door and looked out the peephole; pulling the door open she was met by the blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Hi Hales" Randy greeted softly as he took a moment to drink in her disheveled appearance. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, I went for a walk and ended up here.."

She moved aside and motioned for him to come in, he walked in and Haley shut the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Haley asked, her soft hazel eyes staring intently at him.

"172 days...that's how long its been since the last time we were together" he informed her randomly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Randy.." she sighed, moving a bit closer to him but still kept distance between them.

"I know, I just missed you" his voice was weak, which surprised her.

She found herself moving closer, she had missed him too and the fact that he was here telling her he missed her made her heart ache.

He sighed and stood up, his body lightly brushing hers "This was a bad idea...I'm gonna go" as he tried to leave she stopped him with a hand on her chest.

Their eyes met and she removed her hand; however he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. She bit her lip as the soft scruff on his chin made contact with her skin.

As if some kind or force was pushing them together Haley went up on her tip toes and kissed him softly, his hands framed her face as he kissed her back; something he'd been aching to do for months. But as quickly as it happened it was over and Randy pulled away and put space between them. This wasn't why he had come to see her; he knew though that if he kept kissing her things would turn heated and he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

"Randy?" Haley questioned, she watched as he made his way to the door. "where are you going?"

He turned the handle and the door opened, he looked over his shoulder at her "I've got to go Hales, I love you too much to hurt you again" and then without another word said he left her room.

Haley stood there confused as ever; she hadn't been that close to him in almost 6 months but when she kissed him she knew she still loved him and it was obvious he loved her too, she was fighting a battle with her head and her heart, with her heart winning the argument; she slipped her feet into her sandals and left her room to go find Randy.

She went to the front desk and asked which room Randy was in since she didn't know, after she was told she rode the elevator up to the 4th floor and walked down the hall until she stood in front of his door.

Haley knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, it took a few seconds but soon it opened and she again came face to face with the man who had held her heart for so long.

"Haley?" he asked confused as he stood there in now only basketball shorts.

She entered the room without giving him a chance to ask her; he shut the door behind him and turned to look at the petite brunette standing a few feet away from him.

"You can't just show up at my door late at night and tell me you miss me! Do you know how long it took me to start to get over you? Months! Hell, I'm still not completely over you and to be honest I don't know if I ever will be." she stated flustered that he had just now decided to re-enter her life.

"Haley..." Randy sighed, moving toward her; his hands rested on her shoulder as their eyes met. Haley was the first to look away, she couldn't keep looking into those baby blues that she'd always seem to get lost in.

"No, Randy I can't go through that kind of pain again...being without you, not knowing if we were ever going to be together again. I won't-" she sniffled softly and he pulled her against him, rubbing her back soothingly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly; she had missed him so much it hurt.

After a few minutes of just standing there in each other's arms Randy pulled away slightly "There's a reason I came to see you Haley" he took a deep breath and sat down on the bed; this was really hard for him but he knew he had made the right choice. "I'm leaving WWE...my body is so banged up that I can barely move in the morning; I came to see you because I didn't want you to find out from anyone else"

Haley's heart broke and tears filled her hazel eyes, she moved slowly and stood in between his legs. Again their eyes met and she knew he had put some serious thought into this, she nodded; unsure of what to say as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"So this is your way of saying goodbye?" Haley asked, her voice was so soft that it almost sounded foreign to her.

"I just- I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time. I know its selfish but I don't care, for the longest time my life revolved around this business and for awhile that was fine with me. Then Haley Michaels, you walked into my life and my whole focus shifted. From the second I met you I fell in love with you and I knew that one day I wanted to make you my wife" he took her down and pulled her down next to him, their fingers laced together and she smiled softly as she rest her forehead against his shoulder. He waited patiently to see if she was going to say anything.

"This is not an easy goodbye for me..." Haley sighed and lifted her head, drawing his lips to hers as tears fell from her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye Haley, come with me...we can get married and start a family" Randy added as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Haley was forced with a decision, either she leave the company and marry the man she'd been in love with for years or stay in the company and further her career...

The petite brunette stood up; suddenly feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. She was finally getting a push for the title and had been working so hard in the ring to improve her skills.

As she was looking out the large window at the beautiful night sky she heard Randy unzip his bag, turning around she saw him standing there with a small black box in his hand; opening it he got down on one knee.

"What do you say bright eyes, wanna spend your life with me..." Randy asked hopefully with a small smirk on his face as he waited for the answer that would change his whole future.

Haley was speechless and stunned; she loved Randy, that much she knew for sure but was she ready to walk away from her career to settle down and marry him; taking a deep breath she moved toward him and opened her mouth to give him her answer...


End file.
